Love Is Beautiful Pain
by chococino
Summary: "Bisakah kau mencintaiku?" -Chanyeol / "Aku adalah granat, Yeol. Aku bisa meledak kapan saja dan melukai orang-orang di sekitarku.' -Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, namun mampukah Chanyeol mempertahankan rasa cintanya kepada Baekhyun saat berbagai macam masalah menghadang hubungan keduanya? [Chanbaek as main cast.]


Tittle : Love is Beautiful Pain

Author : chocochino

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast :

Find by yourself :D

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Warning: Cerita abal-abal, gaje, typo(s), Boys Love, Penulisan yang tidak benar.

Desclaimer: All cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Agencynya. Terinspirasi dari film dan novel 'The Fault in Our Star.'

**chocochino present**

.

.

**.**

** Love is Beautiful Pain  
><strong>

"Do Kyungsoo! Palliwaa!" Baekhyun berteriak dari depan rumah, menunggu saudaranya agar cepat bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

"Ne. Sabar sedikit!" Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah dan pergi mendahului Baekhyun mengambil sepeda di garasi.

Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo bersaudara tiri, mereka menjadi saudara tiri sejak 4 tahun yang lalu saat ayah Baekhyun menikahi ibu Kyungsoo. Ibu kandung Baekhyun meninggal saat dia berumur 3 tahun karena kecelakaan. Sedangkan Ibu Kyungsoo menceraikan ayah kandung Kyungsoo karena selingkuh. Do Kyungsoo satu tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun.

"Hyung kajja berangkat." Dia sudah menaiki sepeda gunungnya yang berwarna kuning. "Cepat ambil sepedamu."

Baekhyun segera mengambil sepeda gunungnya yang berwarna biru dan mengayuhnya, diikuti Do Kyungsoo mereka berangkat menuju sekolah, Anyang Art High School.

"Pagi Do Kyungsoo." Kim Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo yang baru sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. "Pagi Baekhyun Hyung."

Kim Jongin adalah teman Kyungso, dia adalah siswa pemalas sebelum mengenal dekat Kyungsoo. And see? Sekarang dia selalu berada di kelas sebelum Kyungsoo sampai. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi karena otak bodoh Jongin, dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan perasaanya dan jadilah sekarang mereka hanya berteman tapi mesra.

"Pagi juga Jongin. Kyungsoo aku ke kelas dulu, sampai jumpa istirahat nanti." Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya ke Kyungsoo dan berlalu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas, dan tersenyum menyapa teman-temanya yang berada di koridor kelasnya. Dia memasuki kelasnya dan mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku belakang dekat jendela, bersama Jongdae.

"Pagi Baekhyun." Jongdae menyapa Baekhyun sambil memamerkan giginya yang rapi. "Jangan lupa nanti pengurus osis berkumpul di Aula sepulang sekolah."

"Pagi Jongdae. Ne, pasti aku datang, kau datang kan?" Baekhyun menata bukunya di meja, jam pertama hari ini adalah sejarah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku kan ketua osis yang bertanggung jawab." Jongdae tertawa yang diikuti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Jongdae, aku duluan ya!" Baekhyun berpamitan kepada Jongdae yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas, dan balas melambai setelah mengetahui Baekhyun akan pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berjalan ke parkiran sepeda sambil mengecek ponselnya yang ada satu pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo kalau dia pulang lebih dulu.

"Aish, sepedaku terjepit." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Mau kubantu?" Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu mulai membantu Baekhyun mengambil sepedanya sebelum Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Eum, terimakasih." Laki-laki jangkung itu tersenyum menampakkan senyum lebarnya dan mengangguk.

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melihat name tag laki-laki itu.

"Byun Baekhyun. Sepertinya kita satu angkatan." Laki-laki itu melihat Baekhyun. "Kau kelas 11A kan?"

"Ne. Sudah mulai larut. Kau tidak pulang?" Baekhyun mulai menaiki sepedanya.

"Aku ambil sepeda dulu, kau mau menungguku? Lalu kita pulang bersama." Chanyeol tersenyum. Lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya dan menunggu Chanyeol.

"Baek? Ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengayuh sepedanya, suasana sangat hening, tidak satu dari mereka memulai percakapan.

"Uhm." Chanyeol berdeham. "Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" Chanyeol mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun, jalanan sangat lenggang malam ini.

"Aku ada rapat osis, kau bagaimana?" tanyanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Berkumpul dengan tim basket tadi. Hehe." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kau anak basket? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku baru bergabung beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Uhm, kita harus berpisah disini sepertinya. Bye Chanyeol." Baekhyun membelokkan sepedanya ke perempatan.

"Bye Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Baekhyun berteriak dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Kenapa pulang selarut ini Baek?" Tanya ibunya, Ryewook.

"Aku ada rapat osis umma, dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia ada diatas, kau segera pergi mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama, oke?" Ryewook tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anak tirinya itu.

"Oke umma." Jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga rumahnya.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku pelajaranya.

"Kau besok ada ulangan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, besok ada ulangan Jung Seonsangnim." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

Baekhyun bergegas keluar dan pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil baju ganti dan mandi, seselesainya mandi Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo di kasurnya. "Kau tidak makan malam?" Tanyanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Menunggumu, ayo makan malam hyung." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan berdiri.

Sejenak, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menatap nomer yang tidak di kenalnya menelfon ke nomer miliknya.  
>"Eum biarkan saja, mungkin salah sambung." Baekhyun segera bergegas turun untuk makan malam menyusul Kyungsoo.<p>

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memulai makan malam seperti biasanya bersama Ibunya, Ayah mereka sedang melakukan penelitian untuk beberapa hari ini. Jadilah mereka bertiga di rumah.

"Appa melakukan penelitian dimana umma?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Ibunya yang sedang mengambilkan nasi kedua anaknya.

"Sepertinya di Busan, bersama Donghae Ahjussi. Mau tambah nasinya lagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak Umma, terimakasih." Jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan membantu ibunya membereskan piring, Baekhyun naik ke kamarnya dan melirik ponselnya yang berdering. Ia mengangkat telfonya dan heran dengan suara yang baru beberapa jam lalu di dengarnya.

"Yeobosseyo?" ujar seseorang di seberang sana. "Baekhyun?"

"Ah ne, nugu?" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku Chanyeol, kau masih ingat kan? Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, sepertinya sangat lucu jika kau sudah melupakanku." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban seseorang itu yang ternyata Chanyeol.

"Aku masih mengingatmu, tenang saja." Ujar Baekhyun dan menidurkan badannya di kasurnya.

"Kau mendapatkan nomerku dari mana?" Tanya Baekhyun dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Aku? Hehe, mendapatkannya dari Xiumin. Dia pengurus osis juga kan?" Jawab Chnayeol dengan jelas. "Baekhyun sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur saja, jangan lupa sikat gigi agar gigimu tidak berlubang haha."

"Baiklah, kau juga Chanyeol haha. Jaljayo." Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan dan membuka kontak untuk menyimpan nomer Chanyeol.

Percakapan singkat mereka membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman rumah dan meletakkan sepedanya di garasi.

"Aku pulang!" Ujarnya sambil berteriak lalu memasuki kamarnya. "Melelahkan sekali hari ini. Hah." Ucapnya sambil merebahkan badan tinggi menjlangnya itu di kasur dengan seprai berwarna merah. Dia abaikanya seragam tim basket yang masih menempel dengan indahnya tanpa merasa risih karena keringat.

"Ganti bajumu dan mandi agar badanmu lebih segar." Chanyeol menatap seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ne, umma." Jawaban singkat Chanyeol membuat wanita paruh baya yang bernotabene sebagai ibunya, Heechul, tersenyum singkat.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, Chanyeol kembali merebahkan badanya ke kasur dan menatap ponselnya.

"AH!" Ia teringat sesuatu, segera ia ambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan kepada Xiumin, teman sekelas sekaligus osis kelasnya.

**'Xiumin, boleh aku minta nomer Baekhyun?'**Chanyeol menekan tombol send di pnselnya dan meletakkan kedua tanganya dibawa kepala.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ponsel yang tadinya tergelatak diatas perutnya itu berdering, menandakan pesan masuk.

**'Tentu.'** Balas Xiumin dengan singkat. Chanyeol mengamati deretan nomor yang berada di layar handphonenya dan mendialnya.

Satu kali tak diangkat.

"Mungkin sedang ada keperluan." Chanyeol meletakkan kembali tanganya dibawah kepala dan tersenyum mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sore di pakiran sepeda.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan lelaki mungil dengan jari lentiknya. "Bisakah aku mengenalmu lebih dekat?" Chanyeol tersenyum kembali. Ah inikah namanya cinta? Seseorang bisa menjadi aneh ketika mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menghubunginya lagi." Chanyeol kembali menekan nomer yang baru ia hubungi beberapa menit yang lalu.

BINGGO! Baekhyun menerima telfonya, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menyapa Baekhyun.

"Yeobosseyo?" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya. "Baekhyun?"

"Ah ne, nugu?" Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun lewat telfon untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku Chanyeol, kau masih ingat kan? Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, sepertinya sangat lucu jika kau sudah melupakanku."

"Aku masih mengingatmu, tenang saja." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega. _'Ah dia masih mengingatku.'_

"Kau mendapatkan nomerku dari mana?" Tanya Baekhyun dari seberang sana yang membuat Chanyeol gelagapan dang bingung menjawabnya.

"Aku? Hehe, mendapatkannya dari Xiumin. Dia pengurus osis juga kan?" Jawab Chanyeol jujur. "Baekhyun sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur saja, jangan lupa sikat gigi agar gigimu tidak berlubang haha." Ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sedikit guyonan.

"Baiklah, kau juga Chanyeol haha. Jaljayo."

Tut. Tut. Tut.

"Hanya 1 menit 25 detik? Hah apa-apaan ini singkat sekali. Bodohnya aku mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi, seharusnya kan aku basa-basi menanyainya sedang apa, sudah makan atau belum. Benar kata Kris aku memang bodoh. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku diucappi selamat tidur oleh Baekhyun. WOHOOOO!"

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia dan meletakkan ponselnya ke meja nakas sebelah kasurnya lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari dinginya malam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai menuju sekolah, dia berangkat pagi-pagi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang katanya akan berangkat bersama Jongin hari ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat punggung lelaki dengan sepeda berwarna merahnya sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya.

"Hei Chanyeol."

"Oh halo, Tuan Byun. Selamat pagi." Ia memamerkan senyum manisnya kepada lelaki mungil yang ada di depanya.

"Kenapa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Menunggu dan mengajakmu untuk berangkat sekolah. Mau balapan menuju ke sekolah?" Chanyeol meletakkan kakinya diatas pedal dan tersenyum menyeringai kepada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, Hana Dul Set! Kajja!" Baekhyun menjalankan sepedanya mendahului Chanyeol menuju sekolahnya. "Ayo Park Chanyeol! Yang sampai sekolah lebih dahulu akan dapat traktiran makan siang!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil melihat kebelakang sambil tertawa.

"Aku pastikan uangmu akan habis hari ini Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tertawa dan menyusul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tiba lebih cepat dari Baekhyun, ia tertawa melihat Baekhyun dibelakang yang sedang memajukan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol menuruni sepedanya dan berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda belakang sekolah. Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang menunggunya di gerbang dan berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Chanyeol menyusulnya berjalan ke parkiran belakang dengan tertawa. "Jangan tampakkan wajah seperti itu Baek, kau tidak terlihat cantik lagi."

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Ingat aku tampan bukan cantik, Idiot. Dasar jerapah jelek." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar julukan baru untuknya yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertarik pada Baekhyun tentu saja, teman angkatanya kali ini adalah anak yang baik dan lucu serta menggemaskan. Sungguh, walaupun mereka baru berkenalan kemarin, Chanyeol ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam, Ia merasa nyaman dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau masuk kelas tidak? Melamun saja bisamu, benar kan kataku tadi kau Idiot. Sangat idiot." Baekhyun berbicara ketus dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membawa sepedanya.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memikirkan Baekhyun pun bergegas meletakkan sepedanya di sebelah sepeda Baekhyun sebelum parkiran sepeda makin penuh.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah hamir sampai di koridor lantai satu. "Jangan begitu, aku tidak usah kau traktir tidak papa kok."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya yang diikuti Chanyeol dari samping. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sekilas dan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat berada di anak tangga. Berhubung mereka berangkat terlalu pagi, tangga menuju lantai dua hanya dilewati beberapa murid kelas 11.

"Ah tidak apa-apa itu kan sudah kesepakatan, maafkan aku tadi bertindak aneh ya. Aku hanya kesal pada sepedaku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Nanti istirahat kita makan bersama dan aku yang akan membayari makanmu. Eotte?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ceria.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. "Benar tidak apa?"

"Pokoknya temui saja aku di kelas ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Park Chanyeol."

"Yes Captain." Jawab Chanyeol dan berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun menuju kelasnya.

"Sampai bertemu nanti Baekhyun." Chanyeol melambaikan tanganya saat badan mungil Baekhyun berada di depan pintu kelasnya dan menganggukan kepalanya untuk menanggapi Chanyeol.

"AH!" pekik Baekhyun kaget saat merasa tanganya ditarik oleh Tao dan Luhan temannya yang kemarin tidak berangkat karena sakit bebarengan.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan yang seperti sedang mengintrogasi Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata rusanya yang medelik.

"Aku hanya berteman, tidak lebih."

"Kau pasti memiliki hubungan khusus sampai-sampai nanti mau makan siang dikantin bersama." Kali ini Tao menanyainya dengan jari telunjuk berada di depan matanya.

"YA! SINGKIRKAN JARI TELUNJUKMU!" Baekhyun menatap kesal Tao. Tao hanya mendengus kesal dan menurunkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ya tidak papa, hanya ingin." Jawab Baekhyun asal-asalan. "Kalian menguping ya tadi? Dasar."

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir.

"Baek, kau dekat dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya seseorang itu dengan nada heran dan aneh.

**To Be Continue**

A/N: Annyeooong! Author newbie datang membawa fanfict abal-abalan. Eotte? Ini fanfict pertama chocoberry, gaje banget ya? IYA KOK IYA TAU. *pundung*  
>Btw tbcnya ga elit banget BAHAHAHA. Taudeh yang penting bisa nyelesain chapter pertama. Namanya juga masih belajar buat fanfict, maklumin eaa~<p>

Kira-kira ada yang tau siapa yang nanyain Baek di akhir cerita? Hayooo siapa yang tahuuu, nanti chococino kasih cium jauh deh kalo bener. GAKDENG.

Nah sekian cuap-cuap gajelas bin alay ini, dan karena ini masih ff pertama chococino, mind to review? Menerima saran dan kritik kok.

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH.

With love,

Chococino^_^


End file.
